friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Two Parts, Part 2
"The One With Two Parts" is (like the title says) a two-part episode of Friends; the first of the series. Both parts aired on February 23, 1995. Plot At the hospital, Rachel asks Monica to swap names with her so that she can use Monica's health insurance. Monica feels bad about this, and even worse when Rachel asks the cute doctors who see her ankle Dr. Michael Mitchell and Dr. Jeffrey Rosen, guest starring George Clooney and Noah Wyle respectively) on a double-date. The date goes horribly wrong, as Monica pushes Rachel over the edge with her bickering about the insurance fraud committed, which makes Rachel talk about Monica's flaws with unembarrassed ease. Monica answers a call by Rachel's father on Rachel's behalf, and tells him that she had sex with Billy Dreskin on her father's bed. When Rachel gets a call from the hospital about forgetting to sign one of the admissions forms, they go to the hospital and she pays for the X-rays with a check. Joey keeps going out with Ursula, and starts to give her more attention, neglecting Phoebe more and more to the point where he doesn't even show up at her birthday party. Phoebe feels terrible about this. However, some time later, Ursula starts to distance herself away from Joey, Although she tries not to care at first, Phoebe cares too much about Joey to let him suffer, and talks to Ursula about him. Ursula, however, points out that it's over between her and Joey, and gives her the dress which Joey gave her as a birthday present. Phoebe wears the dress and meets Joey at the coffee house, who mistakes her for Ursula. Phoebe impersonates Ursula and "breaks up" with Joey, who gives her one last kiss. The kiss reveals Phoebe to Joey, who appreciates the extent to which Phoebe went through to keep him as a friend. Ross keeps discussing his fears of being a terrible father with Joey and Chandler, including a dream he had where he used his son as a football. He talks with his father over lunch about his fears, which Jack talks him out of by recounting the first moment he had with him as a baby after birth, when he grabbed his finger with his tiny hand. Ross and Chandler are still pursuing the subject during a game of scrabble, but are interrupted by a gagging Marcel, who has been swallowing scrabble tiles. Ross escorts his monkey to the hospital, where Rachel's and Monica's date doctors take a look at him and extract the scrabble tiles out of him. Marcel regains consciousness, and grabs Ross' finger with his whole hand, and Ross comes to appreciate the bond he and his son will come to have. The episode ends with a Friends scene in SAP mode, in which the friends are over-dubbed in Spanish, just like Monica's TV during this and the previous episodes. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay/Ursula Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Alaina Reed Hall - Admissions Woman George Clooney - Dr. Michael Mitchell Noah Wyle- Dr. Jeffrey Rosen Baillie Gerstein - Customer Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Trivia *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, as Rachel is on the phone to her father, Monica shouts "Rach, are these your condoms?" Rachel then says to her father "No, that was Monica. She's drunk again." *The ending translates as: Ross: Here you go. Monica: Who ordered General Tso's chicken? Chandler: It could've been General Tso! Rachel: Look, look, Ugly Naked Guy is doing the hula-hoop! All: Hi, Joey! Joey: Hi, guys! Monica: Look,﻿ Ross, Marcel took the remote control. Ross: The funny thing is, he doesn't even like TV! *Despite being the central figure in one of the storylines of this two-part episode, Ursula only has three minor scenes in the whole story. In the first part, she appears briefly at the beginning and at the end of the episode; and in the second part, she has a short conversation with Phoebe towards the end. Her total time on screen barely reaches 2 minutes. *It is shown in this episode that Joey can tell Phoebe and Ursula apart, even after a kiss. He could tell after the kiss that it was Phoebe and not Ursula. *In The One With The Cake, Ross was able to recreate Rachel's cake to look like a bunny. However, in this episode, he was unable to recreate Phoebe's cake. Goofs * In the DVD version of the episode, during the transition before the scene where Phoebe talks to Ursula about Joey, the superimposed "Riff's" sign remains in the forefront when a passerby walks in front of the camera. *In the scene where Ross and Chandler are in Monica's apartment playing scrabble and Chandler is talking about Ross being a father, initially there is no band aid on his left hand like there was in previous scenes. Then later in the scene the band aid appears. This band aid is from the stapler wound Nina Bookbinder inflicted on him in the previous episode. *In this episode, Joey states that Ursula does not drink, but in The One With The Halloween Party, Ursula herself states that she wants to go get very drunk to Phoebe and Eric. Quotes :Rachel: Aren't you a little cute to be a doctor? :Dr. Rosen: Excuse me? :Rachel: Young! Young. I meant young to be a doctor. Good, Rach. :Monica to be Rachel: Thank you! :Monica to be Rachel: I was supposed to get married, but I left the guy at the altar. :Dr. Mitchell: Really? :Monica: Yeah. I know it's kind of selfish, but hey--that's me. :Rachel to be Monica: Have I mentioned that, back in high school, I was a cow. :Monica to be Rachel: I used to wet the bed. :Rachel: I use my breasts to get other people's attention. :Monica: We both do that. :Chandler: Okay, worst case scenario: Say you never feel like a father. :Ross: Uh-huh. :Chandler: Say your son never feels connected to you as one. Say all of his relationships are affected by this. :Ross: Do you have a point? :Chandler: You know, you'd think I would. Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes